Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus that can display a screen related to a setting of a light emission unit on a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a display of a setting screen for performing a detailed setting of a light emission unit on a display unit has been proposed. A user can subsequently perform the setting of the light emission unit on the basis of this setting screen.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-250399 discloses an image pickup apparatus that displays a flash selection menu for performing a setting related to the flash on the display unit in a case where a flash mode setting is selected from a menu displayed on the display unit.